Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Ben sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$2$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Ben also earns a $$37$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Ben wants to earn at least $$43$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Ben will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Ben wants to make at least $$43$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $43$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $43$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $2 + $37 \geq $43$ $ x \cdot $2 \geq $43 - $37 $ $ x \cdot $2 \geq $6 $ $x \geq \dfrac{6}{2} = 3$ Ben must sell at least 3 subscriptions this week.